


Attendre encore

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Trust, eliatrope
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou. Peut-être que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Qilby ? Non, probablement pas. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était en train de lui arriver à elle – devenir folle, de ne pouvoir quitter cette dimension, de ne pouvoir vivre, enfin."
Kudos: 5





	Attendre encore

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 24 septembre 2017.

Le temps ne passait pas dans cette dimension, mais cela n'empêchait pas de le sentir. Une éternité enfermés dans cet entre-deux. Les enfants Éiatropes devaient attendre, encore et toujours, sans pouvoir grandir, vivre, aimer, mourir. Il leur fallait se contenter d'observer de loin le Monde des Douze se développer sans eux, ainsi que Yugo, leur roi.

Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou. Peut-être que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Qilby ? Non, probablement pas. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était en train de lui arriver à elle – devenir folle, de ne pouvoir quitter cette dimension, de ne pouvoir vivre, enfin.

Regarder Yugo et la Confrérie du Tofus permettait un certain divertissement, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus depuis trop longtemps. Elle voulait explorer, goûter, voir, sentir, entendre. Tout. Par elle-même, pour elle-même. La dimension lui était devenue beaucoup trop étroite, et la présence des autres – qu'elle ne connaissait désormais que trop bien – insupportable. Il lui fallait sortir. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Une fois, Yugo était venu à eux, pour un combat contre Qilby, pour la première rencontre et la promesse. Il avait apporté avec lui un frisson de liberté, d'aventure, de danger et d'excitation. Depuis, elle en était complètement intoxiquée, ne pouvait songer qu'à ce moment, alors que le temps ne passait pas.

Et le voir continuer à vivre sans eux ! Voir le monde continuer, sans pouvoir participer ! Une véritable torture. Elle aurait voulu y être, aider, parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Encore attendre. Encore et toujours.

Yugo avait promis de leur trouver une terre qui pourrait les accueillir, où ils pourraient s'installer et vivre sans problème, s'épanouir en paix dans le Monde des Douze. Elle se rattachait à cette promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour éviter de perdre la tête.  
Bientôt, se disait-elle. Bientôt libre.

Yugo finirait bien par tenir sa promesse...


End file.
